


One Heart Is Not Enough

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Donna takes a special moment to think about the Doctor.





	One Heart Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all I own is the one heart. Everything else here belongs to the BBC.   
> **A/N:** a little writing exercise to see what I could just churn out given the prompt "heart".

A heart. A heart beating in a warm chest. That’s what it needed. In particular, a double heartbeat, to soothe the nerves and calm the world.

Why, you may ask? Because only one person had that double heartbeat as far as she was concerned. One person who meant the world to her; and he represented everything good in her life. Her usually dull, office-bound life. A life now spent among the stars by the side of a secret hero.

Whenever she heard that double heartbeat, she knew things could be okay, that the evils of the universe would be held at bay for a little while longer, so that people lived in peace where once there had been turmoil. And he described himself with only one word: Doctor. 

Yet beyond the hype of the tragic Time Lord on his eternal mission to bring balance to overwhelmed universes was a man. Okay, an alien man, but he was still a man with all the flaws and joys it involved. 

Standing by his side was hypnotic, and also humbling. He needed her influence to stop him overstepping the mark, becoming silly or cruel. With her he could enjoy it all without judgement or mock actions. There was an evenness to their relationship that almost defied definition.

Put quite simply, they were the Doctor and Donna Noble; and it didn’t matter how any times people misinterpreted that as a marriage or some other romantic relationship, they would always be this Doctor-Donna duo. 

Within her dreams they continued to travel among the stars as true friends, happy to stand together, or when necessary, hold each other in unending comfort.

“What’s wrong?” a voice in the dark asked.

“Not enough heart beats,” she muttered, frowning as the comfort filtered away to nothing, leaving an empty place in her chest.

“What are you on about?” the voice queried; and solidified into that of her husband Shaun beside her.

She shook her head, trying to both climb out of her dream and grasp the remnants of it at the same time. All she knew was that it was a recurring thing, leaving her deeply sad as the images slithered away. “Nothing. Just go back to sleep.”

Settling back down into her pillow, she sought out the dream to wrap around herself to stave off this feeling of pathetically existing. What good was having money if you did nothing constructive with your time? 

As sleep once more enveloped her mind, the whys and the wherefores didn’t matter anymore. She was the Doctor-Donna, and her song was heard all over the known universes.


End file.
